List of people from British Columbia
]] This is a list of notable people who are from British Columbia, Canada, or have spent a large part or formative part of their career in that province. Premiers See List of premiers of British Columbia. Members of Parliament * Jim Abbott * David Anderson * Thomas Speakman Barnett * Dave Barrett, former Premier of British Columbia * Ron Basford * Don Bell * Thomas Berger * Hewitt Bostock * Margaret Bridgman * Chuck Cadman * Iona Campagnolo, later Lieutenant-Governor of British Columbia * Kim Campbell, also Prime Minister of Canada * Pat Carney * Raymond Chan * Mary Collins * Chuck Cook * Jean Crowder * Nathan Cullen * John Cummins * Libby Davies * Stockwell Day * Amor De Cosmos, second Premier of British Columbia * Edgar Dewdney, later Lieutenant-Governor of British Columbia * Herb Dhaliwal * Ujjal Dosanjh, former Premier of British Columbia * Tommy Douglas * John Duncan * David Emerson * Paul Forseth * Hedy Fry * Jim Gouk * Gurmant Grewal * Nina Grewal * Herbert Wilfred Herridge * Russ Hiebert * Jay Hill * Betty Hinton * Frank Howard * William Irvine * Pauline Jewett * Peter Julian * Douglas Jung * Jim Karpoff * Sophia Leung * Gary Lunn * Grace MacInnis * Ian Alistair Mackenzie * Roy MacLaren * Len Marchand * Keith Martin * Gerry McGeer * James Moore * Henry Nathan Jr. * Stephen Owen * George Pearkes, later Lieutenant-Governor of British Columbia * Art Phillips, former mayor of Vancouver * Elmore Philpott * John Reynolds * Nelson Riis * Svend Robinson * Paul St. Pierre * Tom Siddon * Bill Siksay * Bob Skelly * Darrel Stinson * Chuck Strahl * John Turner, also Prime Minister of Canada * Ian Waddell * Mark Warawa * Randy White Jurists *Beverley McLachlin, chief justice of the Supreme Court of Canada *Anthony Palmer, justice of the Supreme Court of British Columbia *Alfred Scow, First Status Indian judge BC Provincial Court Other politicians * Emery Barnes * Wesley Drewett Black, Provincial Secretary 1952-1972 * Richard Blanshard, first Governor of the Colony of Vancouver Island * Rosemary Brown *Frank Arthur Calder, First Nations MLA and Nisga'a politician * Sir James Douglas, colonial governor (all colonies) * Jennifer Granholm, Canadian/American politician and former Governor of Michigan (2003-2011); naturalized US citizen * Ginger Goodwin,- Labour organizer * Guujaaw, Haida politician, activist and cultural leader * Edward John * Arthur Kennedy, governor of the united colonies of Vancouver Island and British Columbia * David Lam, philanthropist and Lieutenant-Governor * Rafe Mair * Grace McCarthy * Joy McPhail * Frederick Seymour, Governor of Vancouver Island and of British Columbia * William Fraser Tolmie * Joseph Trutch, colonial Lieutenant-Governor and first Lieutenant-Governor of the Province of British Columbia Scientists * Ian Affleck, physicist * Robert Edward Bell, nuclear physicist * Margaret Benston, chemist, computer scientist * Michael Bigg, marine biologist * Jim Chamberlin, aerodynamicist * Wade Davis, ethnobotanist * Ryan C.N. D'Arcy, neuroscientist * James E. Gill, geologist * John R. Hendricks, mathematician * Abram Hoffer, biochemist, physician * Frances Oldham Kelsey, pharmacologist * Vit Klemes, hydrologist * Mel Krajden, medical scientist * Robert T. Lackey, fisheries scientist, ecologist, zoologist * Robert Langlands, mathematician * Jerrold E. Marsden, applied mathematician * Bill Mathews, geologist, volcanologist, engineer * Brian McConaghy, forensic scientist * Ian McTaggart-Cowan, ecologist * Patrick McTaggart-Cowan, meteorologist * Faron Moller, computer scientist * Barth Netterfield, astrophysicist * Edward Faraday Odlum, geologist * Santa J. Ono, biologist * David Pearson, computer scientist * Robert Methven Petrie, astronomer * Jerilynn Prior, medical scientist, endocrinologist * Scott D. Sampson, paleontologist * Martin Schechter, epidemiologist * Robert Fletcher Shaw, engineer * John Alexander Sinton, medical scientist, doctor, malariologist * Frank Smith, psycholinguist * Michael Smith, biochemist * Wayne Smith, statistician * David Suzuki, biologist, ecologist * Robert Thirsk, engineer, physician, astronaut * John Lancelot Todd, physician, parasitologist * Bjarni Tryggvason, engineer, astronaut * Paul Tseng, applied mathematician * William Vickrey, Nobel Prize-winning economist * Andrew Weaver, climate scientist * Franklin White, public health scientist Television/film actors and musicians * Bryan Adams, singer (Kingston Ont) *Evan Adams First Nations actor (Smoke Signals) and medical doctor * Pamela Anderson, actress (Baywatch, V.I.P.) * Aaron Ashmore, actor (Warehouse 13) * Shawn Ashmore, actor (X-Men) * Fadi Awad, artist, musician, producer, art projects manager, director * Randy Bachman, musician (Bachman-Turner Overdrive) (Winnipeg) * Long John Baldry, musician, songwriter * Gil Bellows, actor * Peter Breck, actor * Michael Bublé, singer * Raymond Burr, actor (Perry Mason) * Jim Byrnes, musician, actor (Highlander) * Nicholas Campbell, actor (Da Vinci's Inquest) * Chris Carter, screenwriter, producer, director (X-Files) * Kim Cattrall, actress (Sex in the City) * Sarah Chalke, actress (Scrubs) * Amanda Crew, actress (Silicon Valley) * William B. Davis, actor (X-Files) * Yvonne De Carlo, actress (The Munsters) * Mac Demarco, musician, multi-instrumentalist * Edward Dmytryk, film director * James Doohan, actor (Star Trek) * Aryana Engineer, actress (Orphan) * Roy Forbes (Bim), musician * Judith Forst, opera singer * David Foster, songwriter, record producer * Michael J Fox actor, producer and health activist * Nelly Furtado, singer, songwriter * Chief Dan George, actor (Little Big Man, Cariboo Cowboy) * Matthew Good, musician * June Havoc, actress * Carter Hayden, actor and voice actor (Bakugan: New Vestroia, Total Drama) * Ben Heppner, opera singer * Jacob Hoggard, musician (Hedley) * Matt Hill, Canadian-American voice actor * John Ireland, actor * Robert Ito, actor * Carly Rae Jepsen, musician * Alexz Johnson, singer, actress * Joe Keithley, musician, songwriter (D.O.A.) * Taylor Kitsch, actor and model (Friday Night Lights) * Elias Koteas, actor (The Thin Red Line) * Diana Krall, musician * Kristin Kreuk, actress (Smallville) * Nicholas Lea, actor (X-Files) * Leon Mandrake, illusionist (Mandrake the Magician) * Eric McCormack, actor * Sarah McLachlan, musician * Brandon Jay McLaren, actor (Power Rangers: S.P.D., She's The Man) * Rosa Mendes, professional wrestler * Cory Monteith, actor, singer (Glee) * Carrie-Anne Moss, actress * Barbara Parkins, actress * Daniel Powter, musician, singer-songwriter, and pianist * Jason Priestley, actor * John Qualen, actor * Mike Reno, musician, songwriter * Ryan Reynolds, actor (Deadpool) * Donnelly Rhodes, actor (Da Vinci's Inquest) * Coco Rocha, fashion model * Seth Rogen, actor, comedian, writer, producer (The 40-Year Old Virgin, Knocked Up, Neighbours) *Will Sasso, actor (Mad TV) *Michael Shanks, actor * Nell Shipman, actress, film director * Alexis Smith, actress * Cobie Smulders, actress (How I Met Your Mother) * Dorothy Stratten, actress, model * Bobby Taylor, Motown singer (Bobby Taylor and the Vancouvers) * Jon Mikl Thor, singer, performer and bodybuilder * Meg Tilly, actress * Jorgito Vargas Jr. actor (Power Rangers: Ninja Storm) * Finn Wolfhard, actor, voice actor, musician (Stranger Things, It) Athletes * Glenn Anderson * Jason Bay * Russell Baze * Jamie Benn * Jordie Benn * Mitch Berger * Rod Brind'Amour * Hy Buller (1926–1968), All Star NHL ice hockey player * John Davison * Ryan Dempster * Brenden Dillon * Ryan Ellis * Craig Forrest * Jeff Francis * Kaleigh Fratkin (born 1992), professional ice hockey player * Freddy Fuller * Danny Gare * Nancy Greene * Dan Hamhuis * Rick Hansen * Rich Harden * Shawn Horcoff * Jordyn Huitema * Daniel Igali * Barret Jackman * Harry Jerome * Teyo Johnson * Harry Jones * Paul Kariya * Larry Kwong * Andrew Ladd * Silken Laumann * Bob Lenarduzzi * Adam Loewen * Mark McMorris * Willie Mitchell * Greg Moore * Justin Morneau * Brendan Morrison * Steve Nash * Cam Neely * Rob Niedermayer * Scott Niedermayer * Michael Nonni * Pat Onstad * Simon Pond * Carey Price * Mark Recchi * Gareth Rees * Morgan Rielly * Griffin Reinhart * Max Reinhart * Sam Reinhart * Kevin Reynolds, figure skater; 2013 Four Continents champion and 2014 Winter Olympics team silver medalist * Cliff Ronning * Joe Sakic * Paul Spoljaric * Troy Stecher * John Tenta * Cliff Thorburn * Conor Trainor * John van't Schip * Larry Walker * Percy Williams * Steve Yzerman Artists * Hank Bull, painter * Emily Carr, artist * Kate Craig, artist * Iris Hauser (born 1956), painter * Fred Herzog, photographer * Clive Holden, poet, film director and visual artist * Karen Jamieson, dancer and choreographer * Glenn Lewis * Attila Richard Lukacs, artist * Len Norris, editorial cartoonist * Sophie Pemberton, painter * Bill Reid, artist * David Rimmer, filmmaker * Jack Shadbolt, artist * Godfrey Stephens, artist * Shane Wilson, artist Journalists and writers * Doug Beardsley, poet and educator * Bill Bissett, poet * George Bowering, author * Robert Bringhurst, poet * Douglas Coupland, author (genX fiction) * Janice Cowan * Ranj Dhaliwal, author (crime-fiction) * Ralph Edwards, naturalist/author (Caruso of Lonesome Lake) * Timothy Findley, author * Allan Fotheringham, columnist (politics, often satirical) * Austin Gary, author * William Gibson, author (Neuromancer) * Terry Glavin, columnist/author and naturalist (ecology, fisheries, politics) * John Stephen Hill, playwright Steve Hill (When I'm 64) * Bruce Hutchison, editor/columnist and author (The Fraser) * W.P. Kinsella, author/columnist (Shoeless Joe Goes To Iowa) * Mark Leiren-Young, author/playwright/screenwriter (Never Shoot a Stampede Queen) * Malcolm Lowry, novelist (Under the Volcano, October Ferry To Gabriola) * Eswyn Lyster, genealogist and war bride author (Most Excellent Citizens, Trafford Press 2010) * Keith Maillard, novelist, poet (Gloria, Motet, Two Strand River) * Daphne Marlatt, poet * Alan Morley, journalist and historian (Vancouver: From Milltown to Metropolis) * Margaret Lally "Ma" Murray, editor, columnist * Susan Musgrave, poet * Kliph Nesteroff, writer, broadcaster * Rohan O'Grady, novelist (Let's Kill Uncle, Pippin's Journal) * Stan Persky, author and journalist * Eden Robinson, novelist (Monkey Beach) * Spider Robinson, author (science fiction) * George Ryga, playwright (The Ecstasy Of Rita Joe) * Omar Sachedina, journalist and news anchor (CTV National News) * Paul St. Pierre (Breaking Smith's Quarter Horse) * Robin Skelton, poet * Lauren Southern, right-wing activist, political commentator and writer * William Fraser Tolmie, HBC Fur trade employee, medical doctor and later politician * Margaret Trudeau, author * Jack Wasserman, columnist (society, show biz, politics) Others * Brother Twelve, cult leader * Mary John Sr. * Masajiro Miyazaki, osteopath, coroner and "bush doctor" * Jim Pattison, businessman and Fortune 500 member * Caspar Phair, Lillooet, pioneer and first government agent * Arran Stephens, author; founder of Nature's Path * Smallant1, Twitch Streamer and world record holder. References Category:Lists * British Columbians Category:Lists of people from British Columbia